


Perks of Dating a Speedster: A SnowBarry smut fic

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Massage, sex with a speedster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Barry needs a massage after a long day, luckily for him his girlfriend Caitlin is more than qualified. Things turn from there very quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxPuzzled_Poetryxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxPuzzled_Poetryxx).



> This was my first request ever, from xxPuzzled_Poetryxx and they wanted this so i wrote it XD hopefully people like it.
> 
> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters

To say that it had been a long day would have been an oversight to say the least. Still Barry knew that his girlfriend would be able to help him forget everything. As soon as he was off work, and there were no threats to Central City for him to take care of, Barry sped of to their apartment. Since they saw each other everyday and lived so close to Star Labs he didn't startle her at all.

“ You know I still managed to beat you here” she joked playfully as Barry smiled, settling in and sitting on the couch. “ Are you ok Barry?”

“ Between taking down metahumans and CSI work, I could use something to relax Cait” he admitted knowing, that she of all people knew the stress that was piled on his body and mind.

“ Come on, I'll give you a massage” the extremely over qualified doctor offered her voice bright and full of concern. She had started it as a form of rehab for Barry, and add it turned out she had excelled at it. 

“That'd be fantastic actually” he sighed, needing to forget everything bad in his day. Within seconds of her offering, Barry had sped into their room, grabbed the massage oil that Caitlin created and stripped awaiting her entrance.

“ You know sometimes I think you just like to show off” she teased, having known Barry well enough before they started dating that she would joke around like this. 

“ Well if it gets you smiling and in bed with me then why not?” he shot back returning the joke. As she sat behind him he inhaled the scent of the oil she used. While meant to simply relax him, it had added benefits that the two enjoyed. She motioned for him to lay down on his stomach first, as she poured the oil over his back. Caitlin straddled his waist, essentially sitting on his butt, she leaned in and started to run the oil on his shoulders. Thankfully she knew enough about anatomy and Barry’s own physiology to knead his skin the best way possible.

“How are you so good at this again Cait?” Barry asked, arms crossed as he let out a sigh that he didn’t he’d been holding in.

“I’m way overqualified but I love you so I try to help anyway I can” she commented finishing up on his back, inching back to rub some oil on his toned ass.

“Hmm and I love you for it” he replied, feeling his worries and troubles of the day melting away under her knowledgeable touch. He moaned softly, knowing full well that the way things were going they would soon both be enjoying the properties of the oil. He moved with her suggestions, allowing her to take complete control. 

Her skillful hands rubbed his back tenderly, she scooted back, now sitting on the bed. Feeling playful she leaned in and kissed him on the small of his back. She groped his firm ass and have his cheeks a squeeze. He knew that she loved his ass and he always let her do whatever she wanted. He let out a soft moan as she kneaded his skin before urging him to flip over.

“I think that's enough time spent on your back. Time to see what else I can do” she offered with a soft caring smile. While she wasn’t planning on this being anything other than a massage she knew that Barry usually reacted to this massage oil in very intense ways. Caitlin grinned as he turned over, her suspicions confirmed in one glance at her boyfriend’s body.

“Why Barry Allen, is that hard cock all for me?” she joked smiling as sweet as she could knowing full well that her horny speedster was feeling the aphrodisiac effects of the oil.

“I think it most definitely is Caitlin” he remarked, quite obviously horny. “I’d say do whatever you want but first you need to be ready” he intoned, voice clouded by lust as he made quick work of her clothes and returned back to his position.

“You know just once I’d like you to let me maybe get naked on my own...maybe” she playfully teased him before returning her hands to his body, all thoughts of this being an innocent massage vanished the moment she saw his cock spring to life.

She returned to some of her massage plan, her hands oiled up and rubbing Barry’s chest. She pinched his nipples lightly, knowing that it’d turn him on even more as she continued to touch him. To say that her boyfriend had an extremely sensitive body was putting it mildly, perks of dating a speedster she assumed.

Caitlin grasped the base of his cock and started to pump the shaft with her left hand. Her right one trailed downward however, to continue to touch and tease his body. She groped his ass, spreading her fingers to squeeze both cheeks as she continued her stroking Barry’s shaft. It was no secret that Caitlin loved Barry’s ass, in fact if they had thought it out she would have grabbed all the toys she bought specifically for it. Still she wasn’t without her means.

As she leaned in , taking all of her boyfriend’s hard throbbing cock into her mouth, sucking gently at first, Caitlin grabbed more of the oil and applied it to her right middle finger generously. She nudged her complaint and horny boyfriend’s legs and as always he moved. With a practiced ease she worked her middle finger inside of him just barely past the joint and started to thrust.

She knew that this would help take some of the edge off of him but she had to admit she enjoyed it just as much as he did. Caitlin sucked at Barry’s shaft, bobbing up and down swirling her tongue around the head as she finger fucked her boyfriend’s beautiful ass. Caitlin would have been content to do just this, but clearly Barry was ready for more. The familiar clenching and vibrating of his legs and ass were all the sign that Caitlin needed to spur her on. She sucked him harder, and fucked him with her finger as fast as she could. Barry’s first orgasm erupted quickly, leaving her to enthusiastically swallow it all.

When she had pulled off and out, cleaning up quickly, she turned to notice that Barry was clearly ready once more. She licked her lips, any and all pretense of not fucking him gone out the window as she felt her pussy throb and ache for him to be inside of her.

“Are you ready for me Barry?” her voice low and filtered by lust. He nodded and winked, trying to sit up a bit. She straddled his waist and pushed him back. There was no playing around, Caitlin was horny and she wasn’t going to let him stop her from getting what she wanted.

Within seconds, she teased his soft cock head with her wet labia, knowing full well that he could have been inside of her already, but she had a plan. Inch by inch Caitlin sid Barry inside of her, filing herself with her boyfriend’s hard cock. They’d had sex plenty of times but each and every time she loved it more and more, it seemed like this time his cock started to vibrate the minute he was firmly encased by her wet pussy.

If he kept things going at this rate, it would be over before she knew it. Then again they could always go at it again she figured. Caitlin groaned hands how on Barry’s chest as she started to bounce up and down on his hard cock. She groped at his chest, squeezing his nipples as she rode him. The way his cock vibrated inside of her however meant she’d be done soon. She didn’t dare, fucking him was always worth it, but like this he was far better than any toy money could buy. She continued to ride him bucking hard and fast as her orgasm finally ripped through her. Her body started to give as her legs convulsed and she leaned on top of him exhausted and happy. She sighed softly as he started to rub her back.

“Well now I guess we have to take a shower don’t we?” he suggested, as she looked up at him. Clearly Barry Allen would be the death of her but in the best way possible.


End file.
